Hoffman's Disguise
by Hikaru Koen
Summary: Based on a dream I had. Implied Slash. Jigsaw and Jill are identified as the Jigsaw killers. With Hoffman being their only hope, they do everything in their power to protect his identity. Rated T for language and subject matter.


_Based off a dream I recently had._

* * *

It was a terrible, stormy day. A huge thunderstorm ripped though the entire city, causing it to lay in ruins. It was right around four in the afternoon whenever the thunderstorm hit the former house of John, Jill, and Gideon Kramer. John was outside during the mists of it all, he was collecting scraps of metal next to his house.

His ex-wife Jill was upstairs in her second story bedroom with their blond-haired son Gideon. A large tree smashed though her window. Huge winds ripped though the window like tissue paper, branches scattered the ground below.

She screamed, grabbing Gideon away from it all. She placed her only son in his crib a few feet away from the disaster. Jill reached over to close what remained of the window to protect her baby.

Gideon was silent, his sleeping somehow not being disturbed by the monstrous storm outside. Pushing back tree branches, Jill lost her balance that caused her to fall completely out of the widow.

She screamed.

"Please, someone help me!"

Only two people heard her scream for her life; John and her now awoken son Gideon. John rushed up the stairs, actually fearing Jill's untimely demise. He reached the upstairs bedroom in record time; his first instinct was to locate his son. Gideon was screaming for his life, unaware of his mother's struggle to saves hers.

John watched for a moment as Jill tried desperately to save herself. She stared up at John, her grip quickly fading.

"Please save me!"

John remained standing there, watching the horror-stricken face of his ex-wife. He crossed his arms, frowning at her.

"You're supposed to die. It's your destiny. I can't interfere with that."

Jill screamed as loud as she could, she didn't want to die. She had no clue why John would bring up something like this. How was he even sure to begin with? Jill continued to scream and beg for her life.

"John please, save me!"

John heavily sighed, getting closer to her.

"Alright fine, but don't complain to me whenever your life becomes screwed up."

He reached out grabbing Jill by her torso, pulling her to safety.

Jill collapsed to the floor, gasping for breath. She stared up at John; his cruelty got the better of him. He remained stationary for a moment or so before walking toward the door.

"You were supposed to die there. Now you're going to face the consequences of your existence."

He left the bedroom, leaving little Gideon crying for his mother. Jill quickly tended to her child, holding him tight. She cried, realizing how close to death she really was. It took her over ten minutes to finally got her act together. She took Gideon downstairs with her to find John.

She hurried out of the front door to find John collecting huge scraps of metal to use for his latest traps. Huge, long scraps of metal surrounded the side of their former home. The metal pile was so large, that it almost reached the top of the roof.

The side of their house was completely covered with metal. There wasn't a backyard, just huge pieces of metal scattered all over the ground. John didn't notice Jill and Gideon's arrival outside. Holding Gideon tightly, she confronted John.

"John, you know we have both been identified as the Jigsaw killers. Hoffman is our _only_ hope. We have to protect his identity and keep it a secret."

John continued to gather up the scraps of metal, he had around ten pieces in a stack in front of him. John ceased to gather any more pieces together, he stared at Jill.

"I'll have to continue this another day. The sirens are getting closer."

Jill doesn't say a word; the police sirens were in fact getting closer to them. The first vehicle to arrive was a lone black van. Within minutes, four other black vans pulled up after the first one with the words FBI written on the sides of them.

Out stepped Detective Lieutenant Mark Hoffman out of the first vehicle. He walked over to John, half-smiling. He approached John directly and grabbed his crotch.

"Hey John, you got something for me?"

John smacked Hoffman's hand out of the way, feeling slightly embarrassed. He didn't want to get the FBI to link together himself and Hoffman as the Jigsaw killers. John kept it very formal, trying not to let on to Hoffman's plan.

Jill's expression was that of shock. She always thought she could pull that emotion off really well considering what all had happened to her. Hoffman instructed the other officers to invade the home and look for any evidence they could find. Hoffman made sure the FBI was out of the way on this part. He wanted to arrest his lover John, personally. He slapped the cuffs on John, winking at him. He helped him into the black van, telling him to keep quite.

John glanced over; he was surprised to see a very familiar face sitting next to him working the controls.

"_Amanda."_

Amanda glanced over, nodding. She was operating a very sophisticated piece of equipment inside the van. There were monitors covering almost every inch of the interior. Control panels decked out the bottom portion of the vehicle.

Amanda nodded at John, she stepped outside walking toward Jill. Hoffman got into the van, quickly driving away with his sirens on. He wanted to get the hell out of dodge before anyone realized what he was doing.

The patrol cars and FBI remained there to "dig up clues" and to arrest Jill. They quickly noticed one another, immediately starting conversation. Amanda nodded curiously at Jill.

"What are you doing here?"

Jill shrugged, clutching Gideon tight.

"I see it as none of your business since you failed your test. How are you even _alive_?"

Amanda gave a small smile, walking over to her red car.

"You know, I was a huge lesbian back when I had short hair. But these days I'm into cock."

Jill was confused, watching Amanda getting into her vehicle.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

This time Amanda shrugged.

"I don't know, I guess just helping out an old friend."

Jill walked toward Amanda, stopping her from going anywhere.

"You realize that John and Hoffman are together right? Neither one has interest in your pathetic fucked up life."

Amanda laughed, walking toward Jill.

"Neither are you bitch. Like I said, I came back to help them out seeing how you obviously can't. I came back _because_ John and Hoffman asked me, I was never interested in either of them. I'm _happy_ for them. At least now John knows true love."

Jill got right up in her face, eyeing her down.

"You said you are into cock you bitch. I'm guessing your after Strahm?"

Amanda gave half a smile, leaning closer to Jill and shaking her head.

"Who said I am not going back?"

Amanda departs, leaving Jill to deal with the police along with the FBI alone. Suddenly, a batch of FBI agents surrounded Jill. One special agent held onto Gideon while Jill was being arrested.

* * *

Hoffman and John arrived at a very new, and unique location. John's new lair wasn't like any of his previous lairs. Now that his identity as Jigsaw was known, he decided to turn it into a formal business. The lair was huge, it consisted of hundreds of employees not to mention numerous traps being held within.

There were thousands of storage compartments on display, showing many of John's old traps. There was even a special tour of the lair you could go on just to see what all was happening inside. Only four people were allowed on the tour at a time, due to the severity of Jigsaw being a serial killer.

There were hundreds of body parts kept in various jars for display behind a pane glass window. There were shelves upon shelves of extremely high tech electronic equipment. All of the shelves were contained with thick metal railing to keep thieves at bay.

Hundreds of high tech video cameras were stationed at every single foot of the gigantic lair. There were at least always two current games being played. There were special rooms designed to view the games being played out. The victim couldn't see out of the room, but the spectators could see in.

One said victim somehow survived his acid trap. He discovered a sewer hole directly under him, he tried to escape as the special victim's employees were trying to contain him.

The special victim's employees only had one job: to maintain control over their latest victim's game. Jigsaw gave them special privileges to _kill_ a victim if they tried to escape after gaining victory.

Inside of a dimly lit room, a long oak table held John's latest meeting. He had over ten people working under him. John was walking around the huge table conducting the meeting.

He made sure to stay close to his accomplice in case anything broke out. Hoffman sat behind the table, he had his killing jacket on with the hood up. Darkness surrounded his face trying to protect his identity. He sat there in silence, listening to his lover speak.

"We have to be careful and protect Hoff's identity at all cost. He must NOT be discovered. We need a new business strategy."

The table erupted with sound. Each member of John's meeting were giving him ideas left and right. John nodded, listening to all of them. There were ideas of putting Hoffman into special hiding and change his name. Other ideas consisted of Hoffman never leaving the lair.

One man even had the idea of having Hoffman covering every trail he ever left to ensure he was protected.

* * *

A day passed as Hoffman walked down the street completely in disguise. He decided to walk into a local salon, just to ensure his disguise was full proof. There Hoffman was dressed completely in drag. He went the full extent as to even wearing fake implants, heels, and make up.

He was especially careful to give himself an extremely close shave to ensure no stubble would show. He entered the establishment, glancing around. There were around five women getting their hair, nails, and faces done.

Hoffman nervously sat down in a chair, waiting for service. A fat black haired woman approached him.

"Hey hon. What can I do for 'ya?"

Hoffman cleared his throat, going for the most girly voice he could muster.

"I would just like to get my nails done please."

The woman nodded at him, leaving him to wait yet again. Hoffman sat there in his long, red silky dress. His legs felt naked with no hair and his bra was bugging the hell out of him. He tried to move around itching it, but it only made it worse.

The door to the salon opened and in walked his biggest nightmare, Amanda. She had to glance over twice to make sure she was seeing correctly. She grinned, sitting next to him.

"Hoffman? Why are you--"

Before she could finish her sentence, Hoffman cut her off.

"Shut up! I'm in disguise. I'm trying to hide my identity for a while until the investigation settles down."

Amanda burst out laughing at him. She stared at his attire, picking at his silky red dress.

"Are you going to prom or just walking the streets?"

Hoffman gave a death stare, Amanda knew she had gone too far. She smiled her apology, glancing around at the other women. They seemed not to notice either of them, they were all in their own little worlds. Amanda looked back over at Hoffman, grinning.

"Does John know?"

Hoffman shook his head no. This made Amanda laugh even more, she patted him on his shoulder. Hoffman pulled away, staring at the women across from him.

"John would flip out if he saw me dressed like this."

Amanda thought about that for a moment or two.

"Or he would love it."

She smiled at Hoffman, giving him encouragement. Hoffman got to his feet, pulling Amanda up with him.

"Hey, let's go show him my new disguise."

The two of them left the salon, heading toward Amanda's red car. Around ten minutes later, they finally reached the lair. They entered though the doors, Hoffman did not need to show his badge to the employees standing at the entrance.

John was busy at the very back of his workroom, drawing up new trap ideas. He was completely focused on his work until he heard the familiar sound of Hoffman's footsteps. He turned around viewing Hoffman dressed in drag. His mouth slightly dropped, glancing at the two of them.

Hoffman was the first to speak.

"What do you think? It's my new disguise. You did tell me to hide my identity for a little while. This seems to cover it quite nicely."

John didn't speak, he was expressionless. His eyes focused on the fact Hoffman was wearing make up and a silky red dress. He stood there for several minutes before saying anything.

"This isn't permanent right?"

Hoffman and Amanda both nodded, John almost seemed to smile.

"Good. I broke up with Jill for a reason though, she dressed like shit."

They all laughed, John drew Hoffman into an embrace. They hugged tightly, John glanced down realizing Hoffman's presence of boobs.

"I didn't divorce a woman to end up having a man with bigger boobs then her."

Hoffman blushed, feeling completely embarrassed.

"Don't worry their fake."

With that being said, they kissed. Amanda watched on, happy for the both of them. She was glad John finally found someone he truly loved and could share the rest of his life with.


End file.
